The victory of Love
by Emisonian1
Summary: Cette histoire est sur Emison et ça se passe dans le futur. Alison est célibataire et possède un enfant, tandis qu'Emily est aussi célibataire mais vis complètement seule, du moins pour l'instant ;) PS : il n'y a ni -A ni Paige donc enjoy les Emison shippers! (oh et ne faîtes pas attention à la note 'M' car j'ai mis n'importe quoi, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est à vrai dire :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Donc voici ma 'nouvelle' fanfiction sur le couple Emison de la série Pretty Little Liars. Cette histoire se passe dans le futur et bien sûr_ il n'y a pas de -A. _Ce chapitre n'est que le début donc ne vous baser pas sur ce paragraphe car les prochains seront bien plus intéressants (je suppose) et plus longs.**

**Merci de me lire si jamais vous le faîtes et n'oubliez pas de partager/commenter/suivre ! xoxo.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

"Hey! Tu fais quoi ? Rien ? Ok bouge ton boule en ville, prendre un café. -Hanna."  
"Oh, et n'oublie pas ma petite princesse en passant ! -Hanna."

Hanna... que vais-je faire d'elle ? Ce petit bout de femme hyperactive et fou. Rah mais je l'aime malgré tout ! La joie de vivre est en elle, parfois quand je vais  
mal il suffit que je l'appelle pour qu'elle me rende le sourire, elle est tellement joyeuse et quoique tu aies elle est toujours là pour t'écouter. Auparavant elle  
était vraiment timide, elle n'osait presque pas parler, sûrement à cause de son poids... faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très mince, même pas du tout. Du temps  
où je l'ai connu au lycée je n'arrêtais jamais de l'intimider sur le fait qu'elle pèse plus gros qu'une maison, je pense qu'elle me détestait pour ça et pour  
avoir révêlé aux yeus de tout le monde qu'elle sortait en secret avec le frère d'Aria, Mike. Elle m'avait haït de tout son coeur, et pour être honnête, je me  
sentais un peu mal pour ça, parce que malgré le fait d'avoir été une salope à l'époque j'ai toujours été protectrice envers mes amies, et surtout je les  
aimaient. C'est continuellement le cas d'ailleurs.

Je souris à ses messages puis répond :  
"J'arrive beauté, fait en sorte que je n'vous manque pas trop pendant le temps. xoxo -Ali."  
"En fait, c'est surtout Camille qui me manque là, mais je t'en veux pas bébé. -Hanna."

Je ris fort à ce dernier message avant de finir de préparer ma fille de trois ans à sortir. Quand le tout fut terminé je prends Camille dans mes bras et vérouille  
la porte de l'appartement avant de prendre l'ascenseur et d'entrer dans la voiture, puis démarre.

"-Où est-ce qu'on va maman ?" j'entends du siège arrière.  
"-Voir tante Hanna et les autres ?" je questionne avec humour.  
"-Ouais ! J'aime tata Hanna !"  
'-Et qu'en est-il de Spencer et Aria ? Tu ne les aiment pas ?" je fais la moue, gardant les yeux sur la route.  
"-Si, si. Mais Hanna sera toujours ma préférée." dit-elle en rigolant.

Je me join à elle et rigole aussi, je sais qu'Hanna a toujours été sa préférée, elle lui offre souvent des cadeaux ou alors elles vont ensemble faire du shopping  
ou seulement se balader entre filles. Malgré son jeune âge ça ne l'empêche pas d'être la meilleure amie de sa 'tante'. Bien sûr elle passe du temps avec Aria  
et Spencer aussi, mais elles ne sont pas aussi drôle qu'Hanna d'après Camille. Spencer est trop absorbée par les études et à chaque fois qu'elle a la chance  
de se trouver seule avec Aria elle lui fait lire un livre, sauf quelques fois où elle lui permet d'utiliser sa peinture d'arts.  
Je me gare près du Starbuck et sort de la voiture en compagnie de la p'tite blonde qui ne mesure même pas un mètre.

Avant même d'avoir pris le temps de poser un pied à terre Camille court vers les filles -en criant bien sûr, c'est tout elle.  
"-Tante Hannaaa !"  
"-Hey toi, viens là."  
Comme d'habitude elles se font un bon gros câlin au milieu de la rue remplie de passants. Je souris.  
"-Et nous alors ?" dit Spencer qui fait la moue devant ce spectacle.  
Camille recule des bras de sa tante pour aller retrouver ceux de ses tantes brunes, en ne manquant pas de leur faire tout pleins de bisous tout partout.  
"-Bon, on va prendre un truc à boire ou pas ? Non parce que j'ai comme un peu beaucoup faim là." j'interviens, sourire malin aux lèvres.

On entre enfin dans le Starbuck et prenons une table (c'est français?), une serveuse s'approche de nous et je ne manque pas de remarquer sa beauté  
surnaturelle : grande taille telle une mannequin, peau bronzée, yeux marrons clairs, cheveux longs noirs et bouclés qui tombent sur son épaule... Mmh, une  
perfection quoi. En vérité je ne savais même pas que ça existait d'être aussi magnifique, mise à part peut-être dans les livres ou films, mais maintenant j'en  
ai la preuve incarnée. Je redescend mon regard vers son corps mince pour y trouver une chemise blanche et un jean noir accompagnés d'un tablier consacré  
au restaurant.

"-Ali ? ... Alison ?!"  
"-Que... Quoi ?" je tourne brusquement la tête pour trouver Hanna assise en face de moi me regardant vaguement, ainsi que toutes les autres filles qui  
m'entourent, dont la serveuse. Oh mon Dieu, elle m'a vu la dévisager, qu'est-ce que j'fais ? J'ai l'air tellement idiote, putain.  
"-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?"  
"-Ah oui, euh... ouais." je me racle la gorge un instant, histoire de retrouver mes esprits puis reprend, "seulement un café au lait s'il vous plaît" finis-je par  
dire en souriant.  
Oh oui, certainement une idiote.

"-Hum, ce sera tout ?"  
"-Oui, merci." dis Aria.  
La serveuse commence à partir, puis je me souviens tout à coup que j'ai une fille à nourrir aussi.

"-Attendez !" la jeune fille bronzée se retourne et me regarde fixement, ainsi que mes amies et ma propre fille, attendant sûrement que je dise ce que j'ai a  
dire.  
"-Vous n'avez pas prise la commande de ma fille. De quoi as-tu envie bébé ?" je demande à Camille.  
"-En fait si, elle l'a fait Ali, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ?" interviens Hanna.

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues par l'embarras. Merde. Je viens tout juste de me ridiculisée devant la femme la plus belle que j'aie vu jusqu'ici.  
"-Oh, désolée... J'étais probablement perdue dans mes pensées quand c'est arrivé." je m'excuse sans vraiment mentir.

La brune hoche la tête et s'en va. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me prendre pour une folle malgré ma connerie, bizarre.

xxx

"-Bon qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi maintenant ?" me dis Hanna avec un grand sourire au visage.

On est maintenant dans un parc, il y a des jeux pour les enfants, des bancs, des tables et de l'herbe... Un bon endroit, pour faire court. Il y a aussi beaucoup  
de soleil et pas mal de monde, par ce fait.

"-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?" je lui demande, un peu surprise par sa question.  
Et d'après le regard des deux autres brunes proches de nous, je ne suis pas la seule.

"-Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Ali..."  
Je hausse un sourcil, ne sachant vraiment pas de quoi elle veut parler. Et elle a du le remarquer car elle reprend aussi vite qu'elle avait arrêter de parler.  
"-De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure !" elle s'exclame, "J'ai bien vu les regards que t'as lancé à cette serveuse, et d'ailleurs, au moment où Camille à passer  
sa commande t'étais même pas 'perdue' -elle imite les guillemets- dans tes pensées t'étais carrément en train de la relooker !"

"-Quoi ?! Mais t'es folle, n'importe quoi !"  
"-Ali, mon coeur, on sait quand tu mens ok ? On s'connait depuis assez longtemps maintenant hein." dit Spencer en me caressant la main.  
"-Hein ?"  
"-Tu peux tout nous dire c'est bon, tu sais que dans tout les cas on t'aime."  
"-Vous êtes complètement tarées, vous le savez ça ?" m'écrais-je vraiment énervée cette fois.

Je me lève du banc et appelle Camille qui est tranquillement en train de jouer avec des enfants de son âge.  
"-On rentre à la maison."  
"-Mais pourquoi ?" elle plaide.  
"-Parce que on y va, c'est tout, arrête de poser des questions."

"-Ne l'engueule pas comme ça Alison, elle n'a rien fait, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est sûrement pas elle."  
"-Spencer. C'est ma fille, ok ? Je l'engueulerait temps que j'en aurait envie." dis-je d'un ton totalement sérieux.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je me dirige déjà en vitesse et énervée vers ma voiture. En fait ce qui m'a le plus énervée dans l'histoire  
c'est pas les questions qu'elles m'ont posée, c'est le fait que parfois elles me prennent vraiment pour une fille immature et irresponsable, c'est comme si  
elles ne me faisaient pas confiance. Car elles savent que je n'ai aucun secret pour elles, mais elles n'en font qu'à leur tête à toujours me demander  
d'approfondire mes sentiments ou peu importe que soit la chose.

xxx

En entrant dans l'appartement, Camille n'a pas dit un mot, tout ce qu'elle a fait est d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en boudant. Je la laisse faire, elle  
finira bien par sortir de toute façon. Je me change en pyjama et m'installe dans mon lit, en face de la télé. Je sais que je n'aurais probablement pas dû  
m'énerver comme ça sur les filles mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, ma colère est plus forte que moi, malheureusement. Je voudrias pouvoir lutter  
contre elle, mais ça m'est impossible, quand je suis énervée je le suis et c'est tout.  
Mais maintenant je vais mieux; un dessin animé est à l'écran mais je ne change pas de chaîne, faut dire qu'avec le p'tit monstre qui est enfermé dans sa  
chambre on prend vite l'habitude de regarder ce genre de chose. Mon téléphone vibre à côté de moi, je le prend et je peux voir que c'est un appel d'Aria,  
sûrement pour me parler de cet après-midi, je décroche.

"-Tu vas bien ?" est la première chose que j'entends. Je souris, Aria est celle qui se souci le plus dans notre groupe, je l'aime pour ça.  
"-Je vais mieux, ça va. Et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, vous ne méritiez pas que je m'énerve comme ça après vous." je dis, sachant que m'excuser était  
la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout elles n'avaient rien fait, c'est vrai.  
Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement avant que sa voix résonne à nouveau à travers mon portable :

"-C'est pas grave Ali, je t'en veux pas et je suis que Spence et Han non plus ne t'en veulent pas, nous sommes meilleures amies non ?" je peux sentir ses  
lèvres s'éttirer en un sourire en entendant cette dernière phrase, et c'est dans ces moments là que je me sens mal de les faire en quelque sorte 'souffrir' avec  
mon caractère insupportable.  
"-Merci, je t'aaaaime !"  
"-Anw je t'aime aussiiiii !"

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui dit au revoir avant de raccrocher puis je me lève et vais dans la cuisine, histoire de préparer une chose à manger mais en  
entrant je trouve une petite en rose fouillant dans le réfrigirateur. Je rigole et m'avance vers elle en m'accroupissant pour pouvoir mettre mes bras autour de  
son minuscule corps.

"-Ahah -j'imite le rire d'une sorcière- je l'savais ! Tu peux tout simplement pas rester plus d'une heure sans manger toi."  
"-N'importe quoi !" elle s'exclame en gigotant pour pouvoir sortir de mon emprise, tout en continuant -ou plutôt essayant de bouder, mais je ressert plus  
fort mes bras autour d'elle et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, je sais qu'elle aime quand je fais ça.  
"-Je suis désolée bébé."  
"-Tu peux l'être maman !"  
"-Je sais que tu veux me pardonner mon coeur." elle soupire puis dit plus calmement cette fois :  
"-Dans tout les cas je te pardonnerai , t'es ma moman, j'en suis obligée."

Je souris de toutes mes dents et tourne son maigre corps pour qu'elle me fasse face, puis lui demande avec la moue :  
"-Je t'aime ?"  
"-Je t'aime."

Oh oui, j'aime définitivement ce p'tit monstre, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle hein ?

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout en commentaire ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : effrayée

**Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu court peut-être mais comme je l'ai dit dans le premier, c'est seulement le début, laissez-moi le temps de tout mettre en ordre etc, promis que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, peut-être pas le trois mais ça va venir par la suite ;) **

**Et concernant Emily, rassurez-vous je ne l'oublie pas, elle sera d'ailleurs sûrement dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Merci pour les commentaires, j'espère qu'au fil du temps j'en aurais plus, ainsi que des lecteurs :3**

**N'oubliez pas de _partager_/_fav_/_commenter_/_suivre_ ! xoxo.**

* * *

Je pense qu'aujourd'hui sera un bon jour. La nuit dernière je me suis endormie avec Camille dans mes bras, trois ans à peine et déjà en train de ronfler, et ne parlons même pas du fait qu'elle ai pris toute la place en mode étoile de mer hein. Résultat je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprises mais je ne pense pas être très fatiguée néanmoins.

Je me lève doucement du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mon enfant et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me douche tranquillement, puis, quand le tout fut terminé je me sèche et m'habille simplement avant de préparer le déjeuner qui est du lait accompagné d'une omelette. Mmh, Camille adore ça; telle mère telle fille, comme on dit.

"-Maman ?" j'entends de la chambre.

"-Dans la cuisine mon coeur !"

Deux secondes plus tard je la vois arriver dans son petit pyjama rose avec son doudou, elle se frotte les yeux et me regarde, debout en plein milieu de la salle...

"-Et bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens pas manger ?" lui dis-je curieusement tandis que'elle baisse la tête. Là je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a, je m'approche donc vers elle et m'accroupis pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur, je lui soulève le monton à l'aide de mon doigt et fronce les sourcils.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Camille ?" je demande doucement.

"-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve." elle dit simplement, m'attendant à plus de détails je me tais, mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner plus à ce que je vois, alors je décide de la forcer un peu.

"-Et alors, de quoi était-il ?"

"-Toi."

"-Moi ?"

"-Et Bryan."

A l'entente de ce prénom je me fige. Bryan. Le seul nom que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre et encore moins de la bouche de ma fille. Bryan Carver est mon ex-mari, ex car j'ai divorcer avec lui, il me battait pendant des années et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça, il m'insultait de tout les noms et le pire c'est qu'il faisait ça sans aucune raisons, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait à part le chérir comme un homme doit l'être. En me levant le matin, la première chose à laquelle je pensais à faire était de le nourir, l'après-midi et le soir c'était pareil, il m'interdisait de sortir, va savoir pourquoi. Quand je le faisait pour pouvoir voir un minimum ma famille ou bien mes amies il me frappait à coup de ceinture, il ne les supportait pas, sûrement car ils me disaient de le quitter mais je ne pouvais pas de toute façon, j'avais trop peur, il m'aurait fouetter à mort. Au début de notre relation il n'était pas comme ça, bien sûr, je pouvais voir qu'il m'aimait, on riait et plaisantait ensemble comme un couple normal le ferait, puis il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai faîte la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, j'en étais tellement amoureuse que ça m'a complètement rendu aveugle. Les premiers mois en tant que mariés étaient plus ou moins ordinaire, mise à part le fait qu'il sortait tous les soirs, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'au jour où on m'a dit l'avoir vu dans un club de striptease. Il se tapait des meufs chaque soir en ne se préoccupant même pas que sa femme l'attendait à la maison, avec un dîner complet préparer de ses propres mains. Parfois même je dînait seule, m'endormait seule et me réveillait seule. Puis quand il a sû que je savais il m'a isolée du monde en m'enfermant pendant que lui s'amusait à droite et à gauche. Jusqu'au jour où pour une fois il est rentré tôt, complètement bourré, je n'ai pas osée lui parler ou quoique ce soit, je n'ai pas bouger du coin de la chambre, j'étais seulement assise mais il en a décidé autrement. Il m'a tirée vers le lit et a commencé à me déshabiller, j'avais une idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire alors je me débattait de toute mes forces, mais j'en avais malheureusement pas assez alors je continuais de pleurer et crier, espérant qu'on me vienne en aide mais il s'est rien passé. Personne n'est venu, personne n'a ouvert la porte à coup de pied comme dans les films, personne ne la dégagé de moi, il s'est juste rien passé. Ce pervers et psychopathe m'a juste violée pendant des heures, c'est tout. Le lendemain j'avais terriblement mal, je pleurais toujours mais en silence, ayant eu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire car il était conscient de ce qu'il m'avait fait et il s'en foutait. Il m'avait interdit de prendre la pilule du lendemain, il m'avait dit que je devais vivre avec ce fardot pendant toute ma vie, que quand je verrais cette 'merde' arriver -d'après ses mots- je pourrais voir à quel point j'étais faible. Et il avait eu raison. Je ne voulais pas mettre en vie cet enfant, je ne le pouvais pas, j'ai même fait une tentation de suicide mais ce connard m'en a empêché. Puis le dix-huit mai j'ai accouché d'une fille aux yeux bleus, ma tête me disait de la détestait mais mon coeur ne cessait de me répéter que ce n'était pas la faute de ce pauvre bébé, alors j'ai pris soin d'elle et l'ai protégée des coup de l'homme qui lui servait de père, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'a touche, je préférais mille fois mieux prendre les attaques à sa place. Bryan me battait devant ma fille alors qu'elle n'avait à peine deux ans. Il m'en a fallu de l'aide pour lui échapper et pouvoir faire ce que j'avais à faire, c'est-à-dire divorcer et disparaître à jamais pendant que lui pourrissait dans une cellule, et je remercierai jamais assez la mère de Spencer pour ça.

Depuis, j'ai peur de ce que les hommes pourraient être derrière leur sage visage. Je me suis jurer de ne plus jamais approcher un homme amoureusement. Pour ma propre sécurité mais surtout pour celle de Camille. Nous deux avons été traumatisées pendant un long temps et je ne referais jamais l'erreur de nous mettre en danger, c'est une promesse.

Je me remets debout et l'entraîne avec moi sur le canapé du salon.

"-Raconte à maman ce mauvais rêve bébé." lui dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

"-C'était exactement ce qu'il s'est passé y a un an maman."

J'inspire profondément pour ensuite expiré, ce qui me permet de rester calme. Je ne veux pas que ma fille de trois ans se remémore de tels choses horribles. Je n'accepte pas qu'elle se souvienne de sa mère se faisant battre par son père. Elle mérite tout sauf ça, je veux qu'elle ai une enfance comme toutes les autres, je veux simplement qu'elle soit heureuse, pas qu'elle reste bloquer sur le passé, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux qu'elle grandisse et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

"-Oublie ça Camille, c'est juste un mauvais rêve mon coeur, tout est simplement un mauvais rêve. Tu en feras un certain nombre dans ta vie mais souvient-toi que tout cela ne sont que des cauchemars qui finiront par s'envoler un beau jour et que tu seras heureuse une bonne fois pour toute."

"-Tu m'le promets ?" elle me demande en me regardant de ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de chaudes larmes.

"-Je te le promets."

"-Je t'aime." me dit-elle, je souris et commence à la chatouiller.

"-C'est vrai mon coeur ?" elle rigole de toute ses forces par cause de mes chatouillements et je souris encore plus à la vue que j'ai devant moi.

"-O-Ou... oui !" elle réussit enfin à dire, j'arrête me chatouilles et lui fait un bon gros câlin.

"-Je t'aime aussi Camilleuuh."

"-Alisoneuuh." elle dit sachant très bien que je n'aime pas ça, quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom à la place de maman.

"-Oh oh, tu tiens pas à ta vie toi dis-moi ?" je dis à moitié curieuse et sérieuse.

Elle secoue vite la tête et court vers la salle de bain avant que je puisse l'attraper de nouveau pour la faire mourir de rire.

xxx

"-Arrête de t'inquiéter Ali, ça va lui passer." m'assure Hanna.

Nous étions justement chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Caleb qui, celui-ci, n'est pas là en ce moment; sûrement au travail. Caleb est médecin à l'hôpital de Philadelphie.

Je leur ai raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la matinée, sur le fait que Camille aie fait un cauchemar sur Bryan, et bien sûr elles m'ont assuré que c'est normal, que ça pourrait arriver qu'elle fasse ce genre de rêves mais ça n'aide pas vraiment à vrai dire. Car, malgré ce que je lui ai dit, j'ai constamment peur moi aussi. J'ai peur que ces images de moi me faisant battre reste gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire et que ça la traumatise pour le reste de sa vie. Elle a besoin de passée au dessus de ça, elle n'a que trois ans !

"-Han, je ne peux pas arrêter de m'inquiéter pour elle, c'est pas normal de me demander ça !"

"-T'as toutes les raisons d'être effrayée Alison," commence Spencer, "mais comprend que ça ne fait pas bien longtemps que cela s'est passé, de plus ce n'est qu'une gamine, je te rassure que c'est normal, bientôt elle oubliera tout ceci et elle ira bien, je te le promets."

"-Peut-être pas."

"-Alison !" les trois filles ensemble s'exclament.

"-Non !" je crie à mon tour. Je prend une grande respiration et continue, plus calmement cette fois, "je le sais car c'est exactement ce que je vis chaque jour et nuit et ça ne part pas, les cauchemars sont toujours aussi présents la nuit, puis le jour j'ai peur qu'une catastrophe arrive, j'ai peur de rencontrer une personne qui me rappellera ce monstre de Carver et qui m'emprisonnera comme lui le faisait. Et le pire, c'est qu'au fond je suis encore emprisonnée, il y a ses paroles et mouvements qui me hante h24, je n'arrive pas à les détruire, j'ai tout essayer pour ça mais je n'y arrive pas, même après tout ce temps passé. Alors imaginez ma fille ? Ça la suivra toute sa vie comme c'est en train de me suivre." je termine et lutte contre mes larmes qui hurlent de pouvoir sortir, pour enfin s'échapper comme prévu.

Mes meilleures amies ne disent rien, peut-être elles essayent de comprendre la situation; je ne leur ai jamais dit pour ça, j'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire mais je n'en peux plus. Elles ont besoin de savoir que leur amie n'est pas toujours souriante à l'intérieur comme elle est à l'extérieur. Bien sûr Camille me rend heureuse tous les jours, toutes les heures pour même y arriver à toutes les minutes mais je serai à jamais traumatisé et effrayée.

"-On est désolée Ali..." articule Spencer en me prenant la main.

"-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt chérie ?" prononce à son tour Aria.

"-Je sais pas, franchement je pensais ne pas avoir à le faire, je ne voulais pas vous faire paniquer."

"-Alison, tu te dois de tout nous dire à propos de tes sentiments sur ce fait, nous sommes tes meilleures amies, on sera toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, ok?"

"-Je sais Han, promis je vous dirais tout si quelques chose m'arrive. Quelque soit la chose."

"-Tu n'es pas obligée," interviens Spence, "t'es autorisée à avoir tes propres sentiments, mais pour ce qui concerne ça Ali, tu dois nous faire savoir si tu vas mal pour qu'on puisse t'aider, d'accord ?"

J'hoche la tête. Hanna se lève d'un bond de la chaise qu'elle occupait jusqu'à maintenant et ne regarde, on la regarde nous aussi attentivement en fronçant les sourcils attendant de comprendre ce qu'elle fait.

"-Eh bien...?" elle dit, je me tourne vers les filles qui, elles, se posent aussi des questions, "câlin groupé bande d'idiotes ! Venez là." elle s'exclame et on rigole par notre stupidité car on a souvent l'habitude de faire ça. On se lève et on s'enfonce toutes ensembles dans une étreinte, tel à l'ancienne. Mmh, souvenirs...

* * *

_**Oh et il faut que je vous dise que tout ça n'est que de l'imagination pure inventer ! Je ne prévois rien avant de commencer d'écrire, ça me vient au fur et à mesure, ainsi que les mots utilisés etc. Parfois même je m'arrête en pleins texte par manque d'imagination et reprend un jour ou bien même quelques jours plus tard, quand ça revient. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne poste pas un chapitre par jour, désolée mais j'essayerai d'au moins en poster un par semaine si j'y arrive avec les cours :) Bisous xoxo.**_

**Et merci de me lire!**


	3. Chapitre 3 : rencontre

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 3, encore un peu court mais comme promis les prochains seront plus longs ;)**

**\+ merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, si vous avez quelques idées pour la fiction, n'importe lesquels n'hésiter pas à me les faire partager ! Et surtout si quelque chose ne va pas avec ma façon d'écrire ou peu importe, je prends toute critique excepté les méchantes :)**

**N'oubliez pas de _partager_/_commenter_/_fav _et_ suivre _! xoxo.**

* * *

"-Donc t'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de la garder ?" je demande.

"-Certaine ! Et puis t'as vraiment besoin de te trouver un travail, tu fais rien de tes journées."

"-Comment ça je fais rien de mes journée ? T'es pas bien toi, et elle alors comment tu crois qu'elle mange, fais ses devoirs, sort prendre l'air et-"

"-Ok j'ai compris ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu ne fais rien à part t'occuper de Camille."

Je la regarde un instant sans rien dire, environs le temps d'une seconde.

"-Han, c'est ma fille !" je dis d'un ton confondu, "je ne vais pas la laisser mourir de faim ou-"

"-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire Ali." elle dit exaspérée, sûrement par ma bêtise.

"-Ne-"

"-Bon, t'as pas un truc à faire là ?" elle me coupe la parole presque brusquement, "ça va bien aller avec Camille, et puis c'est pas comme si c'est la première fois que je la garde."

Je souffle et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée de mon amie blonde, je me retourne avant de sortir et appelle Camille, histoire d'avoir un bisous d'au revoir pour la journée. Elle vient en courant et je me baisse pour qu'elle puisse me faire un énorme câlin.

"-Tu restes sage d'accord chérie ?"

"-Oui moman !"

"-Bisous ?" je tend ma joue.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et me donne un gros bisous tout baveux. Mmh, je m'en passerai jamais...

Je me remet debout.

"-Bye, et n'oublie pas de la faire manger Hanna !"

"-Non, j'vais la jeter dehors et la laisser crever de faim histoire de m'amuser un peu, tu vois ?"

Je plisse mes yeux sur elle, elle fait de même et je sors doucement en gardant mes yeux plissée en contact avec les siens jusqu'à que je me retrouve dans le couloir, la porte au nez. Camille.

"-Tu vas voir quand je rentrerai p'tit monstre !" je crie derrière la porte en sachant très bien qu'elle m'entend.

Elle fait souvent ça quand je prend tout mon temps pour sortir, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis trop protectrice envers elle, et puis c'est normal, je veux dire, c'est ma fille... Quelle genre de mère serais-je si je me fichais d'elle ?

Je me retourne et m'avance vers l'ascenseur puis y entre. Une chanson calme se fait entendre des haut parleur, tel un film. Cet immeuble me fera toujours autant rire et peur. Je ris, et après on me demande pourquoi j'hésite à laisser ma fille chez Hanna. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, Spencer travail aujourd'hui, comme professeur de sociologie à l'université, la chose la plus difficile au monde. Je me pose souvent des questions sur le cerveau de cette brune parfois. Sinon, Aria, elle, est aussi professeur, mais de littérature anglaise. Heureusement que Hanna n'a pas décidé d'être aussi prof, je me serais senti seule. Mais bon, de toute façon ça ne sera jamais possible car malgré que cette blonde ait eu son bac c'est une vraie bourrique en étude. En réalité elle travail dans un magasin de mode, dans son paradis pour faire court, et puis il y a moi qui n'ai pas encore trouvé de boulot. Je n'ai pas eu de problème avec l'argent jusqu'ici, mes parents m'ont donné beaucoup d'argent depuis, mais je préfère quand même prendre mes précautions et me trouvé quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tant que j'ai de quoi m'occuper la journée ça me va. Car les cours reprenne et Camille ne pourra plus me tenir compagnie la journée. Triste vie, hein ?

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je le prends et vois que c'est un message d'Hanna, l'inquiétude monte vite et redescend quand je vois son texto.

"Elle vit encore, t'inquiète pas, mais est-ce quelle prend un goûter en fin d'après-midi ? -Hanna."

"Sérieusement Han ?!" j'envois tout en sortant de la petite cabine qui sert d'ascenseur, et trop préoccuper pour voir la personne devant moi je me bouscule avec celle-ci et mon portable se retrouve à terre.

"-Merde !" je laisse échapper, "vous pouvez pas voir où vous allez ? Mon portable coûte une fortune !"

"-Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu." s'excuse une voix qui me dit fortement quelque chose.

J'attrape mon téléphone et me lève, remettant en place la coque. En levant les yeux je vois cette femme. Celle que j'ai vu y a quelque jour au Starbuck, la serveuse. A court de mots je baisse légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas la fixer trop longtemps pour éviter de nous mettre, elle et moi, mal à l'aise, et je vois deux cartons de déménagements renverser.

"-Pardon, pour être honnête c'est moi qui n'ai pas regarder où j'allais," je m'excuse, "vous déménagez ?" je demande en me rabaissant avec elle pour l'aider à tout ramasser.

"-Oui, je le fais" elle dit, "et je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais." elle sourit.

Elle se lève, laissant les cartons cette fois-ci rangés sur le sol et me regarde faire de même.

"-Je suis Emily et vraiment désolée pour votre téléphone."

Je ris par son innocence. Elle est trop mignonne, je n'arrête pas de me répéter en tête.

"-Alison." je souris en lui serrant la main -qui est très douce par ailleurs, "et ne vous inquiétez pas, on me la offert, je ne l'ai pas payé." dis-je faisant allusion à mon Iphone 6 qui coûte une fortune.

Elle rit, et prend ses cartons en main. Ça lui cache tout le visage, je comprends qu'elle m'ait pas vu maintenant.

"-Je pense que je vais y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à ranger."

"-De l'aide peut-être ?" j'offre, "ça vous évitera de bousculer quelqu'un d'autre." dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

"-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?"

"-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien d'important à faire de toute façon." je dis sans vraiment mentir, car c'est vrai que ce n'est pas obligé de chercher un travail aujourd'hui, et puis ça ne prendra pas longtemps de l'aider, j'en suis même contente secrètement.

Je prend un des cartons qui est entre ses bras et lui demande :

"-Quel étage ?"

"-Neuvième." elle me répond et s'avance vers l'ascenseur, où cette stupide chanson tourne en boucle pour la troisième fois d'affiler. Je la suis.

"-Juste en dessous de mon amie." je souris.

"-Vraiment ?"

"-Oui, Hanna Marin, elle est adorable si vous avez besoin d'aide avec votre appartement, et vous en aurez sûrement besoin." je ris intérieurement me mémorisant ce qui s'est passé la première fois qu'elle a emménager.

Je tourne la tête et je peux voir que la jeune brune me regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude; j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça aussi vite.

"-Oh mais ne soyez pas effrayée," je plaisante, "peut-être que ça va mieux se passer pour vous." je souris.

Elle pouffe de rire,

"-Rassurant."

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon sourire alors j'enfonce ma tête contre le carton qui me gâche la vue. Un paisible silence s'installe en dehors de la musique en fond, je soupire par cet air insupportable.

"-Vous n'aimez pas la musique ?" j'entends à côté de moi.

"-Mmh, pas celle-ci." je secoue la tête.

Un "ding" s'annonce et on sort du petit espace. Emily s'approche de l'appartement 51 et l'ouvre, on pénètre donc dedans et pose les cartons dans un coin près de la porte. Le lieu est spacieux, les murs sont d'une couleur beige et le sol est marron, je regarde attentivement pour finir par voir à ma gauche un couloir qui mène aux chambres et à la salle de bain sûrement. A ma droite, par contre, est un barre de cuisine en bois avec tout ce qu'il faut qui sert à cuisiner, telle une gazinière etc. Et en face est juste un grand espace remplit de cartons illuminé par les deux fenêtre sans rideaux, le salon je pense certainement.

"-Ca a l'air agréable." dis-je.

"-Je le pense aussi."

"-Avez-vous d'autre cartons ?"

"-Non, cela est le tout." elle me sourit, je lui fais de même, "merci de m'avoir aidé en tout cas, et vous pouvez me tutoyer en passant."

"-Et bien je suppose que vous -tu pourrais faire la même chose." je dis radieusement.

Une lueur de rougeâtre envahit son visage et malgré son air bronzé je peux le voir ce qui me fait me sentir en quelque sorte fière.

"-Bien que je me ferais un plaisir de te tenir compagnie ou quoique ce soit je dois y aller," j'annonce, "j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer avec cette fois plus de courtoisie."

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié le fait qu'on se soit déjà vu. Mais son air me prouve le contraire, ce qui me rassure.

"-Ravi aussi de t'avoir rencontré dans de meilleurs circonstances, et merci de m'avoir aidée."

"-Aucun souci." dis-je et me dirige vers la sortie, "je suppose qu'on se verra une autre fois ?"

"-Bien sûr."

xx

C'est en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble que je me rend compte à quel point je n'ai pas arrêter de sourire comme une idiote pendant ce quart d'heure avec Emily. Je ris de moi-même et vais vers ma voiture qui est garée juste en face.

Sur la route je pense à ce qui vient de se passer, Emily est tellement agréable, ça fait presque longtemps que je n'ai pas discuter avec une personne en dehors de ma famille et mes amis. Je veux dire, bien sûr j'ai parler à des gens mais pas pour une vraie conversation comme celle que je viens de vivre, c'est plaisant je dois dire, et de plus, je pense bien aimé cette brune aux yeux chocolats. Mais je me dois de ne jamais abandonner ma sécurité et de garder mes distances, du moins jusqu'à que je connaisse un peu plus la personne en question.

* * *

**Merci de me lire si jamais vous le faîtes ! **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Bouh ! J'vous ai manqué ? :33**

**Voici le chapitre 4, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, beaucoup de chose m'est arrivé en fait et ce serait vraiment trop long à expliquer. **

**Peu importe, maintenant me revoilà avec ce chapitre est j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) N'oubliez pas de partager, commenter, fav etc, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant je pense :')**

**PS : merci pour vos commentaires, j'aime les lire ! 3 **

* * *

Maintenant que je finis le travail, je peux enfin rentrer à la maison et retrouver ma fille, enfin ! A peine j'ai trouvé le restaurant qu'on m'a faite travaillée. C'est en fait Adam, le propriétaire, qui m'a dit que je pouvais commencer aujourd'hui vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, ce n'était ni inintéressant ni intéressant. Juste banale, mais je ne m'en plains pas; être serveuse dans un restaurant assez connu dans Philadelphie c'est sympas. Je pense m'avoir fait une famille de quatre personnes comme amis, comme quoi les clients sont parfois très aimables, mais pas toujours.

En sortant il faisait déjà nuit, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture garée un peu plus loin dans la rue, plus je m'approchais plus je pouvais reconnaître la silhouette qui s'offrait clairement à mes yeux.

-"Mhm, Emily ?" je demande avec hésitation.

Elle se retourna vers moi et je pouvais voir son visage légèrement rosé par le froid, elle me sourit poliment.

-"Hey !"

-"Comment tu vas ?"

-"Presque aussi bien que ce matin je suppose; j'ai commencé à ranger les cartons mais il en reste encore." elle fit la moue.

-"Eh bien, si tu as besoin d'aide je serais ravie de t'aider." j'essayais de dire sans vraiment paraître trop ravie justement.

-"C'est adorable, merci."

Un léger moment de silence s'installa, le bruit des voitures se mélangeaient au brouhaha des passants ce qui rend ce moment peu gênant, et je ne sais pas vraiment qui remercier pour ça. C'est une soirée de fin novembre, les gens portaient de gros menteaux avec écharpes, je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit mon propre manteau, je veux dire qui est assez idiot pour ne pas prendre de manteau avec ce froid glacial ?

-"Alors," commença Emily, "tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Je fronçais les sourcils, lui montrant que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait.

-"Travail." elle me rappela seulement.

-"Oh bien sûr," je baissais la tête et souriait, me rappelant de quoi elle voulait parler, "oui, dans le restaurant juste en face plus loin. C'est assez sympas."

-"Je sais, j'y allait souvent avec mes parents auparavant. La nourriture est très bonne."

-"Vous n'y allait plus maintenant ?" je demandais avec curiosité.

-"Plus vraiment..."

Elle avait dit d'un ton comme triste qui me donnait pas l'envie de la questionné plus longtemps, je ne voulais pas la poussée à dire une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas annoncé; alors je me suis tût.

-"Ecoute, il commence à se faire tard et je dois y aller maintenant, on se reverra sûrement ?" je demandais sans pour autant vraiment posé la question.

-"Bien sûr, au revoir."

-"Au revoir."

On se sourit mutuellement, bien que son sourire n'avait pas l'air d'être un réel sourire pour autant. Je montais dans ma voiture et mis la clim, ce n'est pas que j'apprécie pas la présence d'Emily ou quoique ce soit mais je suis bien contente d'enfin me trouver dans celle-ci, je ne supporte plus le froid, je suis complètement gelée.

Pendant le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez moi je me posais beaucoup de questions, pourquoi Emily et ses parents n'allaient plus dans ce restaurant ? Ça devait sûrement être d'aucune importance mais ça me dérangeait énormément. Le ton et le visage d'Emily me disait tout le contraire, ce n'était sûrement pas seulement parce que sa famille ne trouvait plus la nourriture aussi bonne ou quoique ce soit, c'est comme si une chose était arrivée en rapport avec cet endroit, une chose pas très jolie pour Emily.

* * *

Quand j'arrivais enfin chez moi je me débarrassait de tout mes vêtements et fila sous la douche. Une chance que Camille passe la nuit chez Hanna aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire un demi-tour dans cette froideur hivernale, et surtout sans manteau. Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce petit bout d'ange; je veux dire que je n'étais pas vraiment une personne aimable avant, en fait j'étais horrible avec les gens et moi-même. J'avais toujours un masque qui empêchait toute personne de voir mes réels sentiments, même mes propres parents de me connaissaient pas à vrai dire. Je faisais du mal aux gens et je me cachais sous un personnage qui n'était pas moi. C'était tout simplement ce qu'Alison DiLaurentis faisait. Et cela, avec n'importe qui, même ses amis les plus proches. Je regrette tellement que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour avoir été comme ça. Je faisait toutes ses choses sans rancunes, j'étais égoïste, je ne méritais rien de bon et Dieu m'a donné une seconde chance; ma fille bien aimée. Depuis ce jour, celui de la naissance de Camille, j'ai compris que la vie n'était pas toujours ce qu'on voulait qu'elle soit, qu'elle pouvait vous rendre malheureux mais aussi très heureux. Elle faisait des choses sans même qu'on s'y attende, tout en nous surprennant. Elle m'a surpris. Elle m'a donné une chance que j'aurais jamais cru avoir. Comme quoi la vie n'est pas toujours une pute, comme on dit. Il suffit de savoir la vivre. Je n'ai jamais su comment faire, maintenant je sais. Et je me suis promise d'être heureuse, même si je ne le mérite pas tout à fait.

Ayant terminé de me laver, j'allais dans ma chambre et m'habillait d'un pyjama rose bonbon, mon préférée. J'allumais la télé et sautais sous les couvertures bien chaudes. Un film poiicier passait, je déteste tout ce qui est policier alors je changeais de chaînes plusieurs fois jusqu'à me retrouver sur un film d'animation.

xx

Des coups forts sur la porte d'entrée me réveilla en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi, par habitude et me levais doucement, mes yeux à moitié fermés. Qui diable est assez fou pour venir me réveiller à une heure pareil, pensais-je.

-"Police ! Ouvrez la porte immédiatement !"

Hein ? L'angoisse commençais à envahir mon corps, milles pensées traversais mon cerveau me demandant ce que j'avais fait, puis je me souvins. Camille.

Elle n'avait pas dormi ici cette nuit, et si il lui été arriver quelque chose ? Oh mon Dieu. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, et Hanna... je la tuerai de mes propres mains. Je ne savais pas encore de quoi il s'agissait que les larmes commençaient déjà à se battre pour pouvoir sortir et couler le long de mon visage. Je ne les laisserai pas faire jusqu'à savoir la vraie raison, Camille va bien, je le sais, j'ai confiance en Hanna.

D'autres coups résonnaient, plus fort maintenant.

-"Mme DiLaurentis je vous ordonne d'ouvrir la porte maintenant !"

C'était une voix de femme, je marchais vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-"Vous êtes arrêté pour..."

* * *

**M'en voulez paaaas. Pour la fin, parce que le chapitre est court et aussi parce que j'ai mis du temps à le poster, je suis désolée. **

**En tout cas, merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas de commentez, histoire de me donner vos avis ! :)**

**Twitter : SashayQueens, je follow back :p**


	5. Récapitulatif sur l'histoire ! A LIRE

Hey ! Donc je voulais juste faire un récapitulatif de cette histoire parce que je me suis un peu embrouillée ahah. Donc, en écrivant le prochain chapitre je me suis rendu compte que Camille était trop jeune, donc je l'ai un peu vieillit de trois ans, donc en gros elle en a maintenant 6. Alison a été violée à 18 ans et en a 24 maintenant, l'âge d'Ali ne change pas. Et aussi, Emily ne sait pas qu'Alison à une fille. Je sais que j'ai écris le contraire dans le premier ou deuxième chapitre mais je ne savais pas où aller cette fiction donc maintenant que je le sais j'ai décidé qu'Emily ne sait pas que Camille est la fille de Alison. Donc en gros on peu considéré qu'au moment au starbuck, Emily avait juste mal entendu. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça mais je ne sais pas comment on fait pour corriger les erreurs dans les chapitres déjà postés etc donc je suis en quelque sorte obligée de vous écrire ceci. Encore mes excuses pour ça, et j'espère pouvoir poster les chapitres plus rapidement que d'habitude cette fois-ci ! En tout cas, merci et restez avec moi car j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite, et devinez quoi ? Dans le prochain chapitre qui arrive Emison auront une sorte de rendez-vous ! Yay ! 


End file.
